Harry Potter and the return of Faxkes
by SNAKE105th
Summary: This takes place after book seven but before the last chapter at the station. Ginny with Luna Ron with Hermione Harry with Cho. Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the H.P. universe. A.U. implied lime, Harry/Hermione, Harry/Cho
1. Title

Harry Potter

Harry Potter

And The Return of Faxkes


	2. Chapter ONE

-CHAPTER ONE-

-CHAPTER ONE-

The Kiss

It had been one month after defeating Voldemort that the school had ended for the year. One month after the fall of Voldemort. And after that one month Harry, Ron and Hermione asked Professor McGonagall if they could come back the next year and complete their schooling. McGonagall had said yes to their request. Ron was doing it not to annoy his sister but to be with Hermione, Hermione was doing it to keep Harry company and to also complete her schooling. Harry was doing it to complete his schooling so he could become even better then he was now. In the months that followed McGonagall had sent an owl to the Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt saying that Harry and Ron and Hermione were redoing their last year at Hogwarts, and Kingsley wrote back saying they were most welcome too. But something unpredictable was happening. Hermione was falling for Harry.

Hermione was sitting on a chair next to Harrys' bed when she was awoken by a moan of pain from Harry. Her eye's sprang open just as Harry awoke. Harry had been asleep for three days. As soon as he had been transported with George by Side-Along-Apparition Harry had collapsed just outside the front gate to the Burrow. George and Mr. Weasley had carried him inside leaving Mrs. Weasley to carry Harrys' trunk and other gear. They had carried Harry to Charlies' (Rons' oldest brother) room. There Mr. Weasley and George took it in turn to bathe him. It was during a conversation about Harrys' state that Hermione had said that she would keep an eye on him while the others worked around the house and at work. No one argued. Hermione had been asleep for an hour when Harry had woken. She had of course slept at night time when she could. From being asleep and tired now all Hermione could do was smile. Harry had sat up and put on his glasses.

"Where, where am I?" He asked.

"You're at the Burrow Harry" said Hermione. And she suddenly jumped up like she had just received two thousand volt of electricity from the chair and she leaned over and embraced Harry like she had not seen him in six years. She then did the most unexpected thing, Hermione had kissed Harry full on, on the lips. A full on French kiss, tongue and all.. It was unexpected because before Harry had arrive at the Burrow Hermione had been dating Ron. Now it seemed something completely different was happening. Harry pushed Hermione away and said.

"I thought you and Ron were an item."

"Not long after you arrived three days' ago I had told Ron I had feelings for you and said that I didn't want to be going around with him any more. Don't worry we are all friends still." Hermione said.

"Well that changes everything. Now why don't you come sit next to me" she did and Harry embraced her this time and kissed her. For five glorious minutes Harry and Hermione did not part. They only parted when Harry had pulled away and said that he was hungry and Hermione got off the bed and helped Harry up. Harry fell back down but he managed to get back up and soon he was stumbling around. When Harry had his balance, Hermione had to hold his hand as they moved down the stairs. They were greeted in the kitchen by stunned silence as everyone stopped eating and looked at Harry. Harry had shorts and a T-shirt on but had his hair more messy then usual. As Mrs. Weasley came over she had given everyone a look that said 'No one say a thing and continue eating.' And they took the look and started eating again. Harry was steered to a gap in the crowd that could fit four people. Hermione sat next to him. Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Bacon and eggs dear?" And Harry agreed quickly. Five helpings later, two more then usual, Harry walked out into the garden. There Harry found Ginny. Ginny it seemed had been crying. Harry had never seen Ginny cry. Well apart from at Dumbledores funeral. Harry sat next to her and Ginny sobered up enough to smile.

"Hey Harry. How are you feeling?" Ginny asked.

"Better after a breakfast thanks. How are you going these days?"

"I'm going good. I was so worried about you Harry. After you collapsed after you Apparated with George, dad and George carried you up stairs into Charlies' room, and you've been asleep ever since. That was three days' ago." Ginny then hugged Harry, and now Harry could smell the sweet smelling hair.

"At least I know that there were two people worried about me you and-" he was cut off by a familiar voice yelling.

"Oi. What the hell gave you the right to wake up? You were much more better off when you were asleep you bastard." It was Ron.

"Yeah nice o see you too-." Suddenly there came a blow that Harry had not expected. Harry was face down in Ginnys' lap from the impact, and was now turning around to face Ron. When Harry saw Ron pull back his fist, Harry immediately lashed out with a kick, and it connected with Rons' ribs. Suddenly Ron went to hit Harry again when he hit a barrier that was not there to begin with, and he collapsed onto his butt.

"What the-" was all Ron said, before three pairs of hands grabbed him from behind and Ron was pulled up and backwards from Harry by George and Mr. Weasley. Harry just stayed where he was, in Ginnys' lap.

"Now what was that for?" Said Harry.

"You stole my girlfriend." Said Ron

"What the dang hell are you on about?"

"You heard me. You stole Hermione away from me."

"Harry did not steal any one away from you Ronald Bilius Weasley." Came Hermiones' voice. She was coming out of the kitchen. "In fact I was the only one who hurt you. I told you that it was over between us two, and I had feelings for Harry. I'm the one who broke up with you. Remember?"

"You're right Hermione." Said Ron and as she came closer, the men holding Ron back let him go. Big mistake. Ron now lashed out with a right that connected and that sent Hermione backwards. Harry drew his wand and before he could stupify him Ron was tackled to the ground and was held there by George.

"Big mistake Ron. Never lash out at a woman. Now get up." George said letting Ron get up.

"I have never been more disappointed in you Ron. How dare you hit Hermione. She has done nothing to you. Now say sorry to both of them." demanded Mr. Weasley. Ron looked like he was told to do something that he would rather not do. "Do it" said Mr. Weasley.

"Sorry Hermione. Sorry Harry." Said Ron. The shield charm must have been wiped because Ron stepped up to Harry, and held out his hand. "Show Hermione more respect then I just did hey Harry." Whispered Ron in Harrys' ear.

"Sure will." Said Harry, even though he still was revved up at Ron, he took the hand and was helped out of Ginnys' lap. Harry with an embarrassed look at Ginny, went over to Hermione. He hugged her and looked at her face, there was blood coming from her nose, and she had a kind of, frightened look about her, when Ron came up.

"Don't touch me Ron" she said crossly. Harry was now the one helping her into the house. The other people who were at the table had all seen and herd what had happened. As it turns out Hermione had been standing at the door with George, and Mr. Weasley when Ron through the first punch, and had quickly moved out of the way when the men rushed out to pull Ron away from Harry. She had only come out when they had him under control. Harry sat Hermione down on a chair, and stood back to let Mrs. Weasley take care of her. Harry sat next to her holding her hand. "I love you Harry." Said Hermione

"I-I-Love you to Hermione." Said Harry.

"Gosh your cute when you stutter." Said Hermione. Harry flushed with color.

"Thanks."

"Harry what were you going to do with your wand when you pulled it out and turned it on Ron?"

"I was going to Stupify him. For hitting you" said Harry as Mrs. Weasley finished up.

"There you go dear. Now where is that boy of mine. I am going to give him a peace of my mind. Right there he is. Ahhhh. Arthur is doing my gob for me is he? Doesn't matter." Rambled Mrs. Weasley.

"How about you two get out of here. You don't want to see mum get pissed off at Ron." Whispered Percy. Harry and Hermione took his advice and left. They walked with, Hermione in the lead, to Charlies' room. Now that Harry could see it more better, he could see that it was bigger then Rons' room. With the extra space it could accommodate a Queen-size bed, a wardrobe, a table and chair, and a large straw mat. On the walls were posters of dragons. The window looked out over the garden. Harry looked around, just then Hermione pulled Harry into her and kissed him on the lips. They fell down on the bed together. Twenty minutes later they parted both breathless.

"Hermione. I have to tell you before we get to serious. Before when I was talking to Ginny, I had a feeling that deep down I still had feelings for her. Nothing much. Just that feelings. Not the strong stuff that I feel for you, just like she is a very extremely close friend. I mean Ron is a close friend, but I have stronger feelings for her then I do him. But she will never be as close as she was. Not as close as I want to be with you. That is all I have to say." Harry said. Hermione looked up from his chest. She smiled. But it was more of a confused smile.

"As long as you love me more then her, I am fine with her just being a friend." Was all she said.

"Don't worry she will only be a friend to me. Nothing more, everything less."

"Good. There's the silver lining I was looking for" and she started kissing him some more**. **_**'Dam. I wish I had a bed of my own here!'**_Thought Harry. They broke apart from each other and Harry laid his head on Hermiones chest, for Hermione had turned them over, and ten seconds later the door opens. There is Ron, looking at them.

"Harry, Hermione, this is a real apology, not a forced one by my dad. I am truly sorry for my actions. I am sorry that I lashed out, at both of you. I am still a bit pissed at my self for not being able to keep up and stay at your expectations Hermione. I am of course upset at the way we broke up, and not being able to stay together. I still love you Hermione, as a friend of course. I love you for all your brains. I also love you Harry, as the brother I never had, of course I have brothers, but none so brave or clever as you. Of course their brave and clever, in their own ways, but not like you. And I am proud to have both of you as my best, and only friends. Thank you for listening." He said. Just before the door is completely closed, Harry calls out;

"Apology accepted. I am also sorry for turning my wand on you to."

"You did?" Asked Ron

"I did, but only to keep you from lashing out, again." Harry pushed off the bed and walked over to Ron. Harry extended his hand, and Ron took It and shook. "Now ask your mum, if you guys are talking, when lunch is. Please?" Said Harry. Ron departed. Harry closed the door, and turned to Hermione. He smiled, and walked back to the bed.

"Hermione I have something to tell you."

"Same here Harry."

"Well will I go first or you?"

"You can." Said Hermione. Harry took a deep, deep, deep, breath and started.

"From the time, we found you in the corner of the girls bathroom, in our first year. Remember, Ron, and I fought that troll? Any way from that time on I've loved you. Then again in the second year, when Ginny opened the Chamber of Secrets, when your were petrified, and lying on the bed. I ran my hand over yours, and there, again, I fell more in love with you. In our third year, when Ron got taken by Sirius, into the Whomping Willow, when I held you back from the branches."

"I thought I felt something hard then, and it wasn't only your hands." Joked Hermione.

"Then in the fourth year. Before the dragon, you teaching me the summoning charm, then in the library. If Ron, Neville, and the fake Moody weren't there I would have kissed you then. In our fifth year, when we were in the Room of requirement. If it was not for Cho, I would have asked you out, instead of Cho. Then last year. All that time we had together. If it wasn't for my hots for Ginny, and my detentions I would have asked you out. That was until Ron started liking you instead of Lavender. Then there by the tree, after the ceremony, I loved you even more. But Ron was holding you, and that's another reason why I didn't want you coming with me. There I've said it." Said Harry, a bit out of breath.

"Now it's my turn. Now where to start, oh yeah. From the first year everything you've said was true for me too." Hermione said. Both of them went red in the face. Harry was sitting down next to Hermione, hugging her. He so desperately wanted to do a certain act with her, he knew he must not do, not here, not in the same house with her ex boyfriend, who could be coming back any moment now. Ron came in, then:

"Grubs up in ten!" He said With that he left soon followed by, after a quick kiss, Harry and Hermione.


	3. Chapter TWO

-CHAPTER Two-

-CHAPTER Two-

Big Birthday surprises

"Oi. Wake up. Wake up Harry" said Hermiones' voice. Harry smiled and stayed asleep. He was in the middle of a good dream. Harry felt a hand slide below the sheets, and felt Hermione kissing him. He grabbed her and rolled her onto the bed with him.

"What if I don't want to?" Asked Harry. After several quick kisses, Hermione said.

"It's your birthday handsome. Come and enjoy it while you can."

"So they can wait, for another couple of minutes." Said Harry. Twenty minutes later, they both made it down stairs. There on the floor, surrounded by puffy armchairs, filled with people, were a large pile of presents. About the equivalent to all the presents he had been given added together over the years. Harry swallowed.

"Dam!" Harry said. Everyone, from the Order of Phoenix, that were alive, and from the Weasley family were there.

"Happy Birthday Harry." They all said.

"Mines on top" whispered Hermione. Ron got out of his chair, and let Harry sit down in it. Hermione handed him the present on top. It turned out to be a spell book, that seemed to teach the reader, how to mend injuries. Rons' was a calendar planner. There was also a box of the brand new and best of the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes from Fred. By the best of, that meant, everything from, Skiving Snackboxes, to trick wands, and from self-inking, spell-checking, and smart answer quills, to a couple of extendable ears. A couple of jumpers, from Mrs. Weasley, along with a dozen different types of sweets. There was a whole shaving set, which Harry had needed since departing Hogwarts, for the summer holidays. And they were to be the longest of his school life. There was also a couple of reading books, wizardry reading book of course.

"Hey Harry. Sorry I couldn't come yesterday but-" said Luna.

"Well happy birthday Harry!" Said Ginny, beaming at him.

"Hey Luna. How are you?" Asked Harry.

"Not bad Harry, not bad at all."

"I'll tell you later" Ginny said, catching him staring at her hand in Lunas'. Harry smiled and went back to opening presents. About half an hour later breakfast, bacon and eggs, was served up. The day went on. As it got warmer, Harry, Ginny, Luna, Hermione, Ron, Fred, Bill, Charlie played four-a-side Quidditch. Luna, Hermione, Bill and Charlie, weren't to good, but with the help of Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Fred they did well. After a couple of hours of that, they came in for a well deserved lunch. Luna it seemed was now un seperateable from Ginny. How strange. He looked at Hermione, all the way through lunch.

"Harry your drooling!" Said Ginny right next to him. Harry wiped his mouth.

"Thanks Ginny."

"Hey after lunch I'll tell you my little secret and you can tell me why Hermione went to your room last night."

"OK". After a nice lunch Ginny and Harry walked outside together. Out under the tree which Harry had his small "fight" with Ron the day before Harry and Ginny talked.

"Harry. Luna and I are together. We have been since the train ride home last year. Luna said she had feelings for me and I said I had feelings for her too. Then it kind of happened. We first kissed when I went over her place about a week after I got home. That was about ten weeks ago. Now when ever we get a private moment together, well I'll just leave it to your imagination. Now. Why did Hermione go to your room last night and come back so happy?"

"Lets just say we kind of did it."

"Describe it."

"I'll leave that for your imagination" Ginnys' jaw fell open.

"Oh." was all she said. You didn't. You did?" she said as she saw the look on Harrys' face.

"Maybe I did. And maybe I didn't."

"Oh Harry." She said and she shook here head laughing. Just then Hermione and Luna came out. Hermione laid down and put her head in Harrys' lap and smiled at the reaction she was getting from him.

"Hey Hermione. We were just talking"

"Yeah. I can tell"

"We were" said Ginny Anyways. I heard you guys had fun last night" Hermione looked at Harry.

"What? She guessed. And I said maybe we did and maybe we didn't." She frowned at him.

'_**Why did you do that for Harry. That was private'**_ thought Hermione

'_**Well I'm Sorry'**_Harry thought back.

'_**You can read my mind?'**_

'_**You can read my mind?'**_

'_**Yes'**_

'_**Well that's your answer babe'**_

'_**Since when?'**_

'_**Just now'**_

'_**Same Here'**_

"What are you two doing. Reading each others minds?" Asked Ginny

"What do you mean?"

"Your head was moving back and forwards. Like when you get a surprise or something"

"Do you have any idea what she means?" Hermione asked Harry

"No I don't"

"Anyways I know you guys are together now. Wow I didn't spot you as a. Well a Lesbian Ginny. Luna on the other hand. I spotted that when we first met on the carriage on the way to Hogwarts in our fifth year." Hermione joked

"Ha. Ha. Very funny" said Luna in her dreamy voice.

"Any way Harry. This just came" Hermione said and handed Harry a package. It was long. Almost like a-

"A broom stick. Who sent it."

"That's not just any broom stick Harry. That is a Firebolt 2.0" said Ginny looking at the handle. "Hagrid arrived and said he couldn't stay and to wish you a happy birthday." Said Hermione.

"Of course it would have been him. My last broomstick fell from Sirius's bike that night" Harry mumbled. The others continued talking. Harry paid no attention as he found the locket that he kept on him at all times. Dumbledore had risked his life for this thing. Only for Harry to find out after chasing Snape and Malfoy all through the castle and out the gates. When he had found Dumbledores' broken figure that was when Harry had found out that the locket was a fake. Just then five owls came swooping towards the house. They flew trough the open window in the kitchen and dropped their letters and had a nibble of bread from Mrs. Weasley and took flight. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Luna walked inside.

"New school book list just arrived you five. And once again they look like they are not getting any cheaper this year then. Given you are all in the same year." said Mrs. Weasley as they walked in.

"As usual" said Ron. Harry went through his list. Just books and more Potion gear.

"Right. Tomorrow we are off to Diagon Ally. For now we must gather up what we have and put it in your trunks you two." Said Mrs. Weasley to Ron and Ginny. They left and Luna followed Ginny to her room. Harry left for Charlies room to move his stuff into Ron's room, and Hermione helped him.


End file.
